


Strangers On A Train

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Trains, meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Strangers shouldn't fall asleep on other strangers on trains. (Or the one where Phil falls asleep on Dan on a train.)





	Strangers On A Train

Dan had a problem. And the problem was in the form of a man sleeping on his shoulder. A man that Dan had never even met before. And sure, he was pretty, but you don't fall asleep on random strangers shoulders on the metro.

20 minutes earlier

The rain was pouring and Dan's hair was curling. Dammit. He had spent most of his morning straightening it to perfection, but because he lives in London it decided to start raining yet again. It was cold and wet, one of those mornings that just made you feel disgusting and want to curl up in your bed with your laptop. Unfortunately for Dan, he had a job interview, one that he needed to get to. Throwing his hands over his hair in a poor attempt to save it, Dan rushed for the metro station. Quickly using his Oyster card, he got onto the next train he could, taking one of the only remaining seats by a man that look asleep. Oh well, Dan was going to take what he could, it was better then standing.

Back To The Present:

The man had black hair, cut in a similar style like Dan's, but slightly choppier and to the opposite side. His face seemed peaceful as he slept, all of his (very few) wrinkles smoothing out in his pale skin. Dan would've been fine, in fact, glad, if this man was instead sleeping next to him instead of on him, simply because it was a bit weird having a total stranger sleep on his shoulder. At least he was pretty.

The train swooshed around a corner and made the train tilt ever so slightly back, making both Dan and the man slightly tilt with the train as well. The man made a noise of discontentment and Dan almost felt bad for him, nobody wants to be unpleasantly awoken. Plus, it would be awkward. Dan had no idea of what he would do if the man was to wake up. What happens if he needs to get off before the man wakes up? He thinks on this for a minute, feeling the guy's breath on his chest. Surprisingly, Dan really isn't that annoyed by this situation. He's pretty sure he even saw a elderly lady smile at him. Great. Dan figures that if he does need to leave before he wakes up, that he will simply have to somehow move the guy into a sitting position and hope that his head doesn't fall back onto Dan's shoulder. He doesn't know if it would work, but it's at least worth a try.

He feels the train pull into a stop, oh no, what if the guy missed his stop? It is 8 in the morning, he could very well be going to work, or maybe a interview like Dan. Should he wake him up? Somebody up high must have heard his thoughts as the man begins to stir and Dan starts to panic. Maybe he should pretend to be asleep as well, make it look like they magically fell asleep on each other. Before Dan can close his eyes, the man releases a small yawn, which was one of the cutest things Dan had ever heard. The man's eyes flutter open and his shoulders push back slightly in a way to try to stretch.

Yawn-"oh my gosh, did I fall asleep on you? On my goodness, I'm so sorry." Comes the rushed sentence from the man as he slowly wakes up. Dan hopes to whatever deity listening that other people on the train aren't noticing, he would have to move away and never return due to sheer embarrassment. (And maybe that's slightly over-dramatize, but this is Dan, and Dan is over-dramatic.) "Oh no, no it's fine. Seriously, it's good, you looked really tired." The man is blushing and fiddling with his hands, his eyes never meeting Dan's. "I swear, there was no one in the seat next to me when I dozed off. I've had a long night and I must've been overtired. I'm so sorry."

Dan felt his heart melt a little bit at that. How could he possibly be mad at this guy? He was obviously just tired. "Really, it's fine. It didn't bother me too much and you seemed to have gotten some sleep." The man's eyes finally met Dan's, shocking blue clashing with warm brown. "I'm Phil, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Dan." Dan replied, shaking Phil's hand. "This, uh, may be a bit straightforward, but as a way of repaying you for me accidentally dozing off on your shoulder, could we go out for coffee sometime? It's just, you're really cute and obviously kind, and I'm really gay and you might be too?" Phil's eyes widen and Dan tried not to laugh. "Not in a bad way! You just kind of give that kind of vibe I guess? Like gaydar and all that? Or maybe mines wonky-" Dan laughed at that, cutting Phil off. "I would love to get coffee with you Phil, don't worry. And yes, I am gay." Phil laughed a bit nervously, a smile on his face. "Yeah, okay, cool. Should I give you my number?" Dan smiled. "I'm sure that would be great. That way we can contact each other again. Or you could always try to fall asleep on my shoulder again, that might work." Phil blushed and pulled a note pad and pen from his briefcase, quickly scribbling something down. "Call or text me, either is fine." Dan nodded and took the paper, sticking it into his pocket. "Will do." He said with a mock salute.

And years later, whenever somebody asked how they met, Phil will face-palm and Dan would start the story with "So basically, I was on this train, and this really cute guy's head ends up falling onto my shoulder. Upon closer inspection, I realised he was asleep..."


End file.
